1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of novelty devices and pertains more particularly to a device for holding a napkin to the clothing of a diner. The device is especially useful as an edvertising medium.
2. The Prior Art
Various clip mechanisms are known per se as, for instance, tie clips which are lapped over the tie and shirt of a wearer to hold the tie in a desired position. Similarly it is conventional for a diner to tuck a napkin into the fly opening of his shirt or jacket.